rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
George of the Jungle meet Richie Rich
A rich boy and his family travel to the jungle and meet a jungle man, his wife and his ape brother. The two families bond well. But trouble is close when a rival tries to destroy the rich boy to steal his fortune. Now its up to the two families to work together to stop the rogue. Plot Once upon a time at the zoo, the rich family, Richard and his wife, Regina and their baby son, Richie along with their butler, Cadbury are taking a look at the gorillas and they are eating bananas. But the zookeeper said to Richard, Regina and Cadbury that some zookeepers can't take all animals to America, a ape can talk like humans and a elephant can act like a dog and Richard, Regina and Cadbury are having a hard time believing that and they hope nothing else happened including if some African animals ever happen to Richie Rich. 12 years later, after two of the zoo animals are return to Africa, the those animals told their friend, Ape Named Ape that they have been to American zoo. Magnolia asks George what about her lunch because she's hungry, George told her that his wife, Ursula will cooked for her if she stop acting like a monster but Magnolia can't stand live with George, Ursula and Ape so she left the treehouse and said "MAGNOLIA CAN'T STAND LIVING HERE ANYMORE, MAGNOLIA WILL RUN AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK HOME AGAIN." Magnolia's voice hurt everyone's ears in the jungle. Ursula didn't knows what's wronged with her, Ape told her that she's been acting like a monster and she's like a sister to George. Back in America at Biltmore Estate (the Rich family's house), Richie Rich grow as a boy and he's playing with his dog, Dollar. But Gloria Glad came and thought that she can time to play with Richie and his familly members but Cadbury came and tell Richie that they, Richard and Regina are taking a cruise trip and Gloria, her parents and Professor Keenbean are going to watch the Rich family's home. So Richie, Richard, Regina and Cadbury pack their bags and they all going to the cruise alongs with their robot maid, Irona and she carried all of the luggage to the limo and Cadbury start driving. Meanwhile in Africa, Lyle Van der Groot and his henchmen, Max and Thor have met Richie Rich's arch nemesis, Laurence Van Dough and his partner, Ferguson and then they meet a new villain who has a same problem as Lyle, Laurence and their gang dose and his name is Rival Miserabelus Marxious and his evil plan is to destroy the rich boy and steal his fortune. Laurence and Ferguson had been trying to destroy the rich family too, so six of the villains can work together to get rid of the rich family. At the Rich family cruise, they have to talk about the zoo animals they saw 12 years ago when Richie was a baby, but they did not see one ape and one elephant because a ape talk like humans and a elephant act like a dog. Richie thought that was only in his dreams and Cadbury told him that the zoo animals that they were visiting since 12 years. Then suddenly a storm came and lightnings flashing in the skies, it tries to strikes the family's cruise but it failled. Irona told the family that she needs help to go faster to Africa where George of the Jungle and his friends lived. On the shore, Richie, Dollar, Cadbury, Richard, Regina and Irona made their way there but Irona is getting rusty and can't move at all. Cadbury, Richard and Regina have to find oil for her while Dollar runs into the jungle and Richie follow him. Richie and Dollar are lost in the jungle until they met a talking ape and it was Ape, but Tookie and Shep came to see him and Ape can talking, but Richie realized that Ape talked. Later Ape, Tookie and Shep take Richie and Dollar to the treehouse and meets George and Ursula, Richie didn't realize that some people are born in the jungle, Ursula told him that she wasn't born in the jungle she lived in San Francisco and she was engaged to someone else until she met George, Ape, Shep and Tookie and they are nice to her, so Ursula broke up with Lyle and married to George. But Rival came to see Richie Rich and it was Miserabelus Marxious, George asks him what is he doing here, Miserabelus told him that he has helping Lyle and the gang of bad guys to get it back what's theirs. Ursula have to protect Richie and Shep have to protect Dollar so George and Ape have to fight those bad guys. As George and Ape have to battle Lyle, Laurence, Max, Thor and Ferguson while Miserabelus followed Shep carrying Richie, Ursula and Dollar, but he din't see them. Suddenly, he saw Magnolia who told him that she would like to help him because she was on George's now she's a bad feral wild woman, so she ran away from the treehouse. Miserabelus welcome Magnolia to be on his side so she can help him, Lyle, Laurence and the gang to steal Richie's fortunes. Back on the shore, Richard and Cadbury are finding away to fix Irona, but they and Regina see their arch nemesis, Laurence, Ferguson, with Lyle, Magnolia, Max, Thor and Miserabelus whose are planning to capture Richard, Regina and Cadbury. Richard asks Miserabelus why are they doing this to him, Regina and Cadbury, but Miserabelus told them that Magnolia is now member of the crooks and they're here to steal the rich family's fortune just like what Laurence and Ferguson were trying to do. Then they began to capture Richard, Regina and Cadbury and left Irona behind. Meanwhile at the treehouse, George, Ursula, Ape and Richie are talking about their problems that some villains are trying to do that wasn't very nice and Richie didn't knows why would Miserabelus wanted his fortune just like what Laurence and Ferguson were trying to do, and George said that Magnolia is joins with Lyle and Laurence's gangs and Ursula was shocked because her best friend left the treehouse and then joined Lyle. George, Ursula and Ape told Richie that last time they see Magnolia, she was acting like a wild monster and Richie also tell them that his robot maid got very rusty after the storm so the gang have to go to the beach immediately. When George, Richie, Ape, Ursula, Shep and Dollar get to the shore they found Irona who's still rusty but no Richard, Regina and Cadbury, but Tookie saw tracks of those enemies. Richie, George, Ursula, Dollar, Shep and Ape with Irona on his arms following the villains footprint and find out where they located. Later they see them whose got Richard, Regina and Cadbury, Richie got an idea so he, George and Ursula will free them while Ape, Shep and Dollar distract those villains. When Ape tough Miserabelus, he told him to get his hands off him and Ape told him that would be rude. Miserabelus realizes that ape can talk, than Shep distract Lyle, Magnolia, Max and Thor and Dollar distract Laurence and Ferguson. But Richie and George think about the rescue, however Rival Miserabelus had trapped Richard, Regina and Cadbury in the cage. Richie, George and Ursula came to the cage and free Richard, Regina and Cadbury and than Rival Miserabelus has trap them and he told all of them he has all golds and nothing can stop him. But George and Ursula told Miserabelus that Richie Rich has more gold than him and it's in his heart and a gold can never take away from him too, unfortunatelly Rival Miserabelus shock at them but Magnolia realize that Miserabelus was trying to use his revenge on George and his gang so she pushed him and saved them. Richie has finally find his parents and Cadbury and thank Magnolia for saving him, George and their families life and she apologized to George and his family for acting like a monster and they forgive her. After beating up Miserabelus, Lyle, Laurence and their gang, they have to find away to fix Irona but how, but George and Richie told everyone that they need something to fix Irona and that is oil. Soon everyone have to look for some oil until they found it in the refrigerator and they all used it to fix Irona and they all did. Irona can move again and she thank Richie, Richard, Regina, Cadbury, George, Ursula and Ape for making her well again. Ape is beginning to like Irona so he and his friends waves goodbye to her, Richie, Dollar, Cadbury and his parents and hope they all can see each other's someday soon. After the Rich family left, George, Ape, Ursula, Magnolia, Tookie and Shep returned home and they lived happily ever. The End! Characters * George of the Jungle * Ape Named Ape * Richie Rich * Ursula Stanhope of the Jungle * Cadbury the Butler * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * Shep the Dog-Elephant * Dollar the Dog Quotes. * Richie Rich: You talked? Ape: Wrong. You imagined. Yes, I talked. * Rival: It took me forever to find them, you dopes. I worked hard to plan to remove the rich heir for the fortune. You messed it up by allowing a few crazy, wild people as well as some freaks to beat you up. You let some circus beat you up! * Rival: Get your grimy paws off me, you dirty ape-scum!" Ape: Zero need to be rude about it. Rival: You talked? Ape: Yes. Rival: A mutant. YUCK! Ape: I say. How rude. * George: Richie Rich has more gold than you do. Rival: Where? Ursula: In his heart. * Richie Rich: Mom, Dad and Cadbury, this is my new friend, George of the Jungle, his wife, Ursula and his ape brother, Ape Named Ape. Category:Crossover film Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment